


Video Games

by Opossumtivity



Series: One Piece || Nothing But Trouble [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Christian minecraft server, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other, gender neutral reader, lots of thirst, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity
Summary: Your new neighbor is always so stern and serious, that is, until one day he asks you for a favor.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader
Series: One Piece || Nothing But Trouble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone here like minecraft?

You press your back against the door of your apartment, gripping the basket of laundry as you contemplate your life desicions up to this point.

The gentle knocking behind your door persisted.

That's it. You're gonna die here. 

In embarrassment of course.

You lower your gaze at the boy t-shirt you're wearing, aka the culprit of the predicament you locked yourself in.

Not too long ago, a new neighbor moved in to live in the apartment right beside yours. A very handsome neighbor at that. He's tall, like extremely tall, has dark magenta hair, a muscular build and carries himself excluding confidence and big dick energy. He's always dressed in prim and proper clothing when he goes to work in the morning, a businessman you suppose. One thing that intrigued you was that he always has his lower face covered, either with a scarf or a black facemask during hot days like today.

You're pretty sure the man is twice your age. But nevertheless you fell for him, hard.

Whenever you stumble into him in the hallways you would always try to make an effort to look professional and mature in an effort to impress him.

"Good morning neighbor." you would greet him.

"Good morning (l/n), I hope you are well?" he'd ask, though his focus would be on his phone. 

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. Especially with the uh, current stock market."

Katakuri looks away from his phone to eye you strangely, eventually shrugging it off.

"Indeed it is, I suppose."

So far so good.

Although you cared less about businesses, markets and whatever you assume someone like his works in. You're a free spirit, finding yourself enjoying things society would usually judge as 'inmature' and 'childish', but you still wanted to make your best impression towards Katakuri.

You thought you were safe in the mornings, where he would be off to work and wouldn't come back until 8pm. Using the time to go wash your laundry with messy hair and wearing nothing but shorts and a minecraft t-shirt your nephew forgot when he visited you a few months ago.

But it seems the universe had other plans for you today.

By the time your clothes dried you walked inside the elevator, but before the doors closed a hand sticked out to open them once more.

You could feel your breath hitch up at the sight of Katakuri stepping inside the elevator with you.

"K-katakuri-sama!" you raised your voice, trying to hide your alarm. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" you ask, pressing your basket to your chest. Attempting to hide the embarrassing shirt from his magenta eyes.

"We were allowed to leave early, turns out some clumsy idiot set the office kitchen on fire." Katakuri says with a huff.

His eyes landed on the basket, making you squirm in your spot.

"I could help you with that." he offers, making your heart skip a beat.

"Ah, I can handle it."

"But you're trembling, I can imagine it's because it's heavy." he adds.

Oh how you wanted to kiss him and his blessed heart, but you couldn't risk him seeing your shirt, your dignity was on the line.

The elevator doors opened with a dig, jumping out to the hall in a rush." Thankyoufortheofferbutineedtogonow" you say in rush, unable to notice something fell from your basket.

"Excuse me, (y/n)." Katakuri raised his voice to gain your attention. Before you could turn your doorknob, Katakuri was right behind you, holding a pair of lacy underwear with his index finger. "You dropped this." he said with a cough. 

Any color on your face was drained at the sight. Especially because it's an article you wear for... Special occasions. 

You dropped the basket, taking the underwear with a flustered "Thanks."

It was then that his eyes landed on your chest. 

Oh no. 

"Ah, look at the time. I should go now!" You picked up your basket, unceremoniously closing the door on him.

Then came the knocking from the door. You weren't even allowed a moment to breath and process your embarrassment. You covered your face with your hands, internally screaming. 

You sucked in a deep breath.

If I'm gonna die, I'll go down with any of my honor left.

"Yes?" you sheepishly open the door with a smile.

Katakuri was still standing in his spot, however he looked away... Shyly?

"Your shirt, I didn't notice it before. Do you play that game?" he asks you.

"Oh this?" you play it casually. "Yeah, I play minecraft with my nephew whenever he comes to visit, the pipsqueak always forgets something when he visits." you chuckle with a shake of your head.

"I understand, I have many younger siblings who play that too. That's why I wanted to ask you..." he trailed off, scratching the nape of his neck. "If you could teach me how to play?" 

You were shook. 

Katakuri. The most serious man you've ever met wants you to teach him to play minecraft? 

Well sign me the fuck in. 

"Odd, you never strike me as someone who plays video games..." you scoff, crossing your arms, eventually raising them in defense. "Not like there's anything wrong with that!" you add. 

"I'm always busy. But I would love to spend more time with them, and I figured this game would be a nice way to bond with them." Katakuri admits, his soft tone warming its way inside your heart.

That's adorable.

You stepped aside, allowing him inside your apartment.

"Come inside, by the time we're done I'm sure they'll think think you're a pro."

Although you've only started playing when your nephew came, you had your fair share at the pixel block game, it's tricks, it's secrets. But Katakuri looked satisfied at learning the basics.

"So do I keep feeding the horse until he likes me?" he asks curiously, constantly feeding the in game horse with his entire wheat supply.

"No, they're greedy and ungrateful eaters. You have to ride it until it likes you, you can tell by the hearts floating over its head." you explain carefully.

There's something so wholesome at watching Katakuri taking up half of your couch, fully invested in the game while holding the xbox controller in his big hands. You spent days viewing him as this serious type when in reality, he's just a big himbo softie.

"Ah!" he exclaims in excitement once the horse took a liking to him. "Now what do I do? Can I ride him?" he asks eagerly.

"Yes, but no," You chuckle. "You need to equip him with a saddle or he'll just wander aimlessly."

Although the face mask was covering his face, you can tell he was pouting at the information.

"Alright, what do I need to craft a saddle?"

"You can't craft it, they're rare items you can find in chests or fishing."

Katakuri looked at the time in his watch, saving the game before handing you the controller. "I have paperwork to finish, we can continue with your lessons this weekend-" the man stood up with a stretch. "If you're fine with that, of course." he asks you for confirmation.

You beam at the man.

"I'd love to." you smile.

"Great, see you this Saturday then."

You guided the large man to the entrance of your apartment, before walking through your door Katakuri looked back at you with fondness. "Thank you (y/n)."

You felt your stomach flutter in glee. "Anytime neighbor." you said happily with a nod.

After he left, you look back at the game still on screen, noticing he used the name tag you obtained for him in a dessert temple.

"Mochi huh? What a cute name for a horse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Katakuri thrist plis, this is a Christian minecraft server 😔🍡💦
> 
> You'd be amazed how many people wanted a part 2 of this mess. I haven't checked the grammar on this one sorry, it's 1 am and I barely found time to even finish it.

He kept true to his word. Katakuri came back to visit you that weekend for more of your video game courses. And the week after that as well. It was growing into a fun little custom, not only did you get to indulge the older man in something you like, but you also get to bond with him! It's like a nerdy dream come true.

However, after the 3rd week, you wanted something more than just playing around in your livingroom.

You want to go out and get to know him. Like, what kind of music does he like? Favorite food? What series does he like to watch? Is he single? Does he have a type? 

During game play he's quiet and concentrated most of the time. The only thing you've been able to learn about him is judging him based on what kind of materials he uses to build his house.

The answer is dark oak wood, black, gray, magenta cement, and stone bricks if you were wondering. 

"So uh, Katakuri we've been spending some time together already," you twiddle your fingers together. "Don't you think it would be nice a change of scenery?" you hint.

"Scenery?" he repeats. "You mean as in playing at my place?"

"Well... I wouldn't mind that but that's not what I-"

Katakuri contemplates the idea before nodding in agreement.

"Sure I don't mind," Katakuri stood up from his spot on the couch, leaving behind a crevice where his fine ass left an imprint on your small couch. "I'll carry the console for you,"

Katakuri held the device in one hand and two controllers in the other, while you just help at carrying the cables behind him or opening the door.

"I-if you're not comfortable with me in your department, we could always go have a quick break at a cafe down the road," you continue to insist passive aggressively, but Katakuri had his mind set.

"I don't like crowds. Besides, I'm comfortable having you around anyway," he says casually.

It still struck you in the heart, immediately dropping the idea of going outside.

While Katakuri installs the console to his TV, you took the time to get a good look at his apartment. It's minimalistic, that's for sure with a few Japanese themed decorations scattered here and there to add some flavor. Polished white floors with a striking black carpet that goes from the entrance to the living room. The walls are either light gray or white, with only one having vertical black stripes, giving it a clean monochrome look to it. Something you expected from this himbo business man. 

It's like judging him based on his minecraft house all over again. 

"I'm gonna need a screwdriver to pass the cable through the table," Katakuri huffs. "Could you bring me one from my toolbox? Second door to the right down the hall, It's under my bed."

You jump excitingly at the command. Happy to just get a chance to explore more of his department. 

"Sure!" 

Upon making your way down the hall, you noticed it's sprawled with many picture frames. The colorful people in them sparked life into Katakuri's cold and minimalistic interior design. You have no idea who these people are, but you counted around 80 picture frames. That's insane! 

Pulling away from the pictures, you finally stumble into Katakuri's room. 

Sweet. That's the smell you immediately pick up once you stepped inside. His room is just as spotless as the rest of his home, if it wasn't for an unkempt bed and a few empty dishes on his nightstand. Whatever Katakuri had on them left a few crumbs. Cookies maybe? No, he doesn't look like someone with a sweet tooth, maybe toast? 

Either way you duck under his bed to find the toolbox and... Is that a magazine? 

The thought of Katakuri owning a dirty mag made your imagination run wild and your cheeks grow red. Maybe you could figure out if he has a type or not~? 

Your fingertips tentatively pull the magazine forward, catching a glimpse of it's cover. Much to your disappointment it's just some random Tupperware catalog. 

What a let down. 

You grab the screwdriver and stand up from the bed. As you try to head back, you realize you pulled some of Katakuri's bedsheets on the floor. You pick the edge of the sheet off the ground and back on the mattress, noticing another magazine fell from between it. You mindlessly grab it and try to place it back on his bed if it wasn't for the sight of a lewd muscular man posing on the cover. 

You could feel your eyes bulge out of your skull in surprise. A blush rushing down your neck. And still, you had the audacity skimmed through its contents... just to make sure you weren't hallucinating!

"(Y/n), hurry up I'm almost done with the TV," Katakuri's voice echoes from down the hall. 

You jump in suprise, dropping both the magazine and the screwdriver. 

"C-coming in a jizz- I mean, in a jist!" you shout back. Your clumsy hands unconsciously grabbing the magazine first before remembering you're supposed to grab the screwdriver instead. 

You rush down the hall, trying to get the lewd images out of your head. 

Oh shit, what if Katakuri's type is someone fit and sculpted? If that were the case then you don't stand a chance with your snack loving tummy! You try to shake those thoughts away. 'What if that magazine wasn't his?' but that idea was soon discarded. 'Who's else could it be? It was right there on HIS bed. After a stressful day of work he needs to unwind somehow!

Your face grew more flush, trying to get your mind out of the gutter is harder than it seems. 

"There you are, for a moment I thought you ended up in the bathroom," Katakuri relaxes at the sight of you. 

"Pfft, why would I be in the bathroom? I mean sure there's toilet paper to clean any mess after rubb-" you immediately shut your mouth, realizing you were rambling. A clear sign of nervousness. 

"Because I figured you'd get lost-?" Katakuri explains, pulling his attention away from the TV for a second. "Are you alright? You're red like a cherry, you might have a fever," he places his hand on your forehead, unconsciously making you sigh in delight. 

"I'm just feeling rather... Thirsty, that's all," you gulp. 

Katakuri hums in thought, before nodding. "Where are my manners. Let me fetch you something to drink," 

You follow him to the kitchen, noticing a plates with pastries on them. They look too recent to be store bought. 

"You bake?" you ask. 

"Sometimes, it's a family thing but I do end up with sweet craving ever so often." Katakuri explains calmly, grabbing a glass cup from the high cabinets before making his way to the fridge. You know Katakuri has money just by the sight of his fancy fridge having one of those neat water filters with ice cube dispensers included. 

Yeah, totally living the dream.

But most importantly, Katakuri bakes! And he has a sweet tooth! You take a sip of the glass of water handed to you, feeling refreshed. Then comes the memory of the magazine, making you choke on your water. 

"(Y/n)?" Katakuri says worryingly, even attempting to pat your back. 

"It went through the wrong pipe, my bad," you shoot him a small smile. 

Katakuri sighs. "Take it easy next time, I wouldn't want you choking on me," 

You feel your cheeks grow warm at the thought of that. "Don't worry, I have a good gag reflex," your horny brain said automatically. 

"What?"

"Nothing," You cough inside your fist to dissuade the growing blush. "Hey, did you install the console yet?" you ask, walking back to the living room. 

"I did, however I couldn't connect the sound system so we can't hear the in-game music," Katakuri replies. 

You turn on the console, unable to hear the soft piano music from the menu screen. 

"What a shame," you slump your shoulders until an idea struck you. "I know, we can play our own ambience music,"

Katakuri likes the sound of your idea. "That would be nice," 

You pull out your phone, skimming through your playlists in spotify. You could feel Katakuri's eyes looking at you from over your shoulder, another idea flying pass your head. "Here," you had him your phone. "How about you pick for today,"

"Are you sure? My music taste isn't that great," Katakuri scratches his nose,

"Yeah, it's fine. You wanna save a village from a raid today isn't that right? Then how about you pick something motivating for an epic battle," you encourage him.

Katakuri grabs your phone, typing his music search while you load the survival world you two have. After settling on a few tracks, Katakuri rests the phone on the coffee table.

You keep an ear prepared, curious to know what he picked. 

You almost jump at the unexpected combination of guitar rifts and drums.

"Heavy metal?" you peer an eye at the man beside you.

Katakuri pretends to look everywhere besides yoy, avoiding your gaze. "...I can change it," Katakuri's hand hovers over your phone but you stop him.

"Don't," you insist, banging your head to the rhythm. "This is pretty sick, you have a great taste."

Katakuri felt relieved at the sound of that, even feeling more comfortable in his own skin without fear of judgment.

"Have you heard of this band before?" he asks, grabbing his controller and relaxing his back into the couch.

"I've heard of them, they made a colab with another group I like and I've been meaning to check out their stuff ever since. But I never knew which album to start with, so I kept postponing until I forgot," you shrug.

Katakuri's magenta eyes beamed, you can tell by the sprout of energy in his attitude. 

"Oh, I know just the one for first timers, " Katakuri exclaims excitingly, the most excitement you heard from him ever since he tamed his first horse. "But first I need the discount with the librarian villager, I've been dying to enchant my trident with channeling."

"Ugh same, he charges way too much for a single book." you agree. 

It's like Katakuri came to life when the topic of music came up, talking about the various bands he like and why. Turns out he's got quite the varied taste, something completely unexpected to you but absolutely welcomed.

After completing the in-game pillager raid and exchanging your emeralds for other goods, Katakuri leads you to his bedroom. This time he opened his closet to pull out a large box and place it on his bed, while he looked for a specific disc you were swooning at the sight of his wardrobe. Not only did he have black suits and magenta dress shirts, but he also had a fine collection of leather jackets and accessories that reminded you of bikers.

What you wouldn't give to see him dressed like that for you. 

The more you keep learning about this man, the more you find yourself completely smitten by him

"This is an old one but it's a classic nevertheless," Katakuri starts, "It's not too heavy on the vocals so you might find the instrumentals enjoyable, the first few songs are quite tame in my opinion but they gradually become more hard-core as you go along. Perfect for both, lovers of the genre and people who are new to it." he hands you the disc, holding it in your hands with great care.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to give it a listen once I get back home," you smile warmly. 'Even if I don't know if I have a DVD player or not..' you think to yourself.

"No problem, It's not everyday I get to share my tastes with a friend," Katakuri nods.

You gasp. "Aw, you consider me a friend~?" it probably made you sound pathetic, but it genuinely surprised you Katakuri considered you a friend.

Wait...

"Of course, what else would I consider you as?"

'A potential love interest maybe?' You shrug in your spot. "I dunno, neighbors? There's also the student and teacher thing going on with the minecraft clases. So you owe me one for that," you joke. 

Kata silently blinked for a moment. You fear he didn't get your joke for a second until you heard an odd noise rumble in his chest. Laughter, he's laughing.

"Of course, where would I be without your teachings my dear sensei?" he chuckles playfully, "But it's true, I've been taking a huge chunk of your time all month. I should repay you somehow," 

You shake your head, expecting he wasn't going to take your joke seriously. "I-it's fine, you don't have to pay me! I'm happy by just spending time with you Katakuri," the realization of your confession only made your face grow hotter. 

Katakuri looked at you with smiling eyes, "I know just the thing, how about I invite you to lunch?" he suggests. "I usually have a free hour for lunch time around 1pm, what do you say?" 

You fight the urge to burst in excitement, instead swallowing it down and trying to act cool. "1pm you say? Hmm, yeah I might be free around that time" you pretend to look at your nails. "I'll let you know in the early morning," 

Katakuri nods, grabbing your cellphone from your hand and typing in his phone number. 

"Alright, here's my number. Hit me up with a message if you're free tomorrow," 

"Sure thing," 

By the time you left Katakuri's department and closed the door of yours, the sound you made was unhuman. 

Not only did you discover more about Katakuri, but you managed to get his number AND have lunch with him in one day! 

You throw yourself on your bed, eyeing the newest addition to your contact list. Charlotte Katakuri. Such a stoic himbo. You brainstorm to yourself a bit before editing his name on your contacts list. 

Kata-cutie 🍡

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid on so many levels but it's also quite fluffy and I love it. It also helps as a small break from the seriousness of Pocket Thief, fortunately I'm almost done with chapter 16 for that one 👀


End file.
